


Leonard's bad day turned into a happy ending

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jim is a good friend turned into boyfriend, Leonard has a bad day, Leonard has weird pains, M/M, Probably somewhat ooc, dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: It just wasn't his day, Jim at least was chill about it and helped him out of his funk.





	Leonard's bad day turned into a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I still have to edit this because it's all weird woth no page breaks but it's driving me anxious so I'm posting it anyway <3

It’s raining. Leonard has not had a good day and he isn't even sure why. It just isn’t his day apparently and now it’s raining and that weird ache in his left shoulder that always appears because of damp and cold weather is present just to fuck up him even more. He doesn’t know why it aches, he’s tried to discover why but didn't have much luck. Most days it's alright, but since the weather decided to turn grey and foggier than normal it’s there. A persistent reminder of something making him more miserable and grumpier than normal.

He’s just out of his shift from the on campus clinic, it’s a short walk from there to his dorm room and Jim is probably still in class so he can go home and mope for fifteen minutes without anyone to pester him. Not that Jim pesters him. Too much. He’s just generally worried at Leonard and tries his best to help him and most days Leonard is actually happy to have him nearby just today he really wants to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling and listen to sad music because he’s allowed to do that.

No one’s obligated to be happy one hundred percent of the time.

Leonard opens his umbrella as he leaves and quirks a smile at it. It has a ladybug print, it was a gift from Gaila, she said he looked cute holding it and it doesn't fail to make him crack a smile, even if it's a small one.

His pace is brisk, there are other cadets with umbrellas and rain coats all around campus, he didn't check the time and he’s sure he's worked over time again so it could be either a break or most classes ended for the day. He reaches his dorm building and shakes his umbrella before entering the lobby and making his way towards a lift.

There's only him inside it and he slumps against a wall on the way to the fifth floor, his umbrella still produces a small puddle on the ground. The lift pings signalling his stop and he drags his feet as he steps out, it seems that the closer he gets to his dorm more tired he gets, he pauses again at the door and palms the fingerprint scanner de door opens with a soft woosh and he enters the living room, hangs his coat, umbrella and bag on the hooks by the door and makes a beeline for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water of the refrigerator unit.

On his way to the bedroom he toes off his shoes and leaves them in the middle of the hallway and once he’s inside he takes off his scrubs and leaves them in a heap by the door, of his mama saw him now she would make him grab and put away all his things properly but as it is he simply flops down on the bed and tugs the anti spill nozzle on the bottle with his teeth, drinking his first sips of water in probably longer than it's healthy, he should be ashamed really, but right now he doesn't care.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 

“Bones?”, Jim's voice feels distant, he’s probably in the kitchen and seeing all his things scattered around but no Bones he has probably assumed that he’s sleeping but still calls him just to be sure.

“In here”, Leonard croaks and cleans his throat, his bottle is two thirds empty but his throat still feels a bit scratchy.

Jim's head pokes in by the half opened door  
“You okay?”, he asks, noticing Leonard's lack of covers, clothes and the quiet music playing in the background.

“Yeah, just had one of these days and my shoulder is acting up”, he tilted his head to properly look at his friend.

“Oh. Do you want a heat pack to put in it?”, he asked leaning on the door jamb.

“Yeah, please”, he said and Jim disappeared from the doorway. He finished his water and threw the bottle on the ground. Jim came back shortly and handed him a face towel wrapped heat pack.

“Can I join the mop fest?”, he asked and Leonard shrugged but patted the space by his side.

Jim climbed in with him and Leonard noticed that he was in the same clothing situation as him and had his notvrglasses on and seemed engrossed in a book or something, if the way his eyes moved meant anything.

The pack was honestly doing wonder for his shoulder and he made a mental note of making an appointment with an orthopedist, honestly this was going for long enough.

They just stood there in silence, Jim reading and Leonard with his eyes closed, almost in meditative state until his comm pinged with Jim’s tone.

“You can just tell me, don’t need ta send me messages”, he drawled tiredly.

“‘Kay, didn't know if you were in a verbal talking mood, just wanted to know if you want take out”, Jim shifted on his side and poked Leonard's side gently.

“Only if it’s Xtary”, he rolls to face Jim, as he mentions it and as he nods he tells him what he wants, Jim’s eyes move rapidly as he places the order.

“Will be there in fifteen”, he mumbles and takes off his glasses.

“I should take a shower”, Leonard mumbles but makes no move to leave the bed, his shoulder is still aching and the heat pack is forgotten behind him.

“Go on, I’m gonna see what's good to watch on the holo”, Jim rolls away and he follows, they leave his bedroom and he pads toward the bathroom, Jim goes in the opposite direction and he can hear him telling the AI to turn the holoprojector on before he hits the button to close the door, he finishes striping and slids the shower stall door open, he steps inside and give the AI directions to turn on the water.

 ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

He stood there under the jets for some time, letting the water massage out some of the stiffness on his back before he cleaned himself properly. He left the stall feeling marginally better, be dried himself and left the bathroom directly for the living room where Jim was sprawled on the couch, the takeout boxes arranged on the coffee table, and a cheesy drama playing on the far wall.

Jim turned to look at him and chuckled as he said:

“So besides it being a mopfest it apparently is a no pants day too!”, Leonard grumbled and flipped him off before shoving a pillow on the floor and sitting with his legs under the coffee table.

“If you actually wanna eat you better sit down there ‘cause I ain't handing you anything", Leonard patted the spare pillow beside him and Jim slid down from the couch onto it.

“We’re watching _60 days in love_ because I’m in the mood to see dudes falling off horses into rivers as motives to have them half naked”, Jim commented as Leonard opened the boxes and passed him the plastic cutlery.

Leonard snorted at the movie choice and motives and took the offered utensils. He readjusted himself to rest his back against the couch and began to eat.

They made their way through the boxes and halfway into the movie they were both laughing their asses off at the hero’s antics to impress the grandfather of his intended and the way said grandfather was just suffering because he already gave his grandson and his boyfriend his blessing.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

By the time the movie ended Leonard had a bit more energy than earlier so he packed the leftovers and put it into the fridge while Jim discarded the empty boxes and utensils into a recycling unit.

“Thanks for that Jim, I really needed it”, he said and sighed softly from his position leaning against the kitchen counter.

“It’s alright, we all need it sometimes, the universe knows you’ve done the same for me”, Jim’s smile was bright before it quirked into a more filthy grin, “and also, I don’t mind seeing you walking around naked save for a towel”, Leonard was laughing loudly by the time he was finished talking.

“Oh, shut up will you, you corn fed weirdo”, he said between giggles and shook his head at Jim’s antics and his waggling eyebrows, and soon the other man was laughing as well.

“Okay, now that you don’t seem like you’re gonna want to crawl into a hole and be miserable for the rest of your life I’m gonna take a shower and see if I can actually study for that stupid test I have in three days”, he hip checked Leonard on his way to the bathroom and purposefully made his towel drop.

“Dammit, Jim!”, he took off running and laughing as he left Leonard buck naked and huffing on the kitchen.

Leonard picked up his dropped towel and went to dress himself, grumbling all the way about the old mischievous spirits being real and Jim being one of them.He shoved on a pair of boxers and a tanktop and made his way into Jim’s bedroom.

 ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

One would think the kid was messy but his bedroom was more organized than Leonard’s life, even if in a seemingly illogical manner, so he just plopped himself over the perfectly made bed and waited.

Jim entered his bedroom humming and made his way to the wardrobe to pick his underwear, as Leonard heard the telltale whisper of a towel being tossed towards the hamper he said:

“And who's buck naked now?”

“Fuck! Bones! What the hell man-” he began startled but on his way to laughing helplessly as he picked his dropped boxers and put them on.

“So, you’re gonna study or _quoi_?”, Leonard opened his eyes when Jim said he could, and propped himself on his elbows to stare at him.

“Yeah, I’m gonna, and you’re just gonna stay there being pretty and annoying me?”, Jim smirked and sat down at his desk.

“I’m gonna stay here gracing you with my fabulous presence and support and see if I can actually finish that essay on Andorian stem cell grafting”, he waved a PADD around.

“Okay, can I make flashcards for you to quizz me in about half an hour?”, Jim asked hopefully.

“If I’m not asleep by then be my guest, and don’t forget you left your glasses on my bedroom”, he scooted up so sit against the headboard and shoved a pillow against the small of his back.

Jim powered the terminal on his desk up and waited as it finished booting itself before delving into the intricacies of ‘Fleet protocols.

Leonard was almost finishing his essay but he was also almost falling asleep sitting, so he would have to check if he hadn't written anything absurd on it and also if he had used the correct data later, so he just saved the document and slid down on the bed to lay on his side.

Jim seemed perfectly engrossed in the three holoscreens hovering near his head as he typed lightning fast on the holokeyboard, so he just closed his eyes and next thing he knew he was asleep.

He kept studying until the wee hours of morning bit since his and Leonard’s schedule’s were cleared until 2pm the next day he didn't care too much.  
He shut down the terminal and climbed on his bed, pushing Leonard’s right arm across his own belly so he wasn't hogging the whole bed and slumped on his belly.

This wasn't the first time they slept together, and it didn't fail to put a smile on Jim’s face but he wondered if Leonard would mind if he told him he’d like to kiss him. He fell asleep with this thought on his mind and a smile on his lips.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The house alarm woke them up by 8am, during the night Leonard had moved to sleep with his head on Jim’s shoulder and the younger man was flat on his back.

“Hey”, Jim shook him gently, “wake up, we’re going out for cake.”

Leonard hummed and opened his eyes. “That’a date?” he mumbled, his face still pressed on Jim’s shoulder.

“Sure, Bones, we might as well”, _well that was a turn of events_ , he thought to himself, _now he just needed to know if Bones was serious and if he was, what were his boundaries_.

Leonard sat up and blinked owlishly at him, his sleepy hazel eyes slowly coming back to focus.

“Wait. Did I just ask you in a date and you said yes?”, he was adorably confused, one hand coming to scratch the messy mop of brown hair up on his head.

“Uhhh- Yes? I mean, it's not as if you weren't gorgeous and I hadn't been lusting after you for a few days after we met.” Jim sat up too, universe, he hoped he hadn't fucked their friendship up, if he had he was sure Nyota and Gaila were going to kill him.

“Oh. I thought that was just me reading too much into things. And wanting things I probably shouldn't. But if you want this too then we’re good”, he tilted his head and smiled, dimples and all, his bad mood from the day before all but forgotten, Jim could feel his heart beating faster and he almost melted.

“So. Exclusive?”, he asked, just a hint of hope peeking from his tone and then a sigh as Leonard brought their hands together.

“If you want us to, then yeah”, his eyes were earnest and his thumbs ran small circles on the backs of Jim’s hands.

“Yeah, uh, that would be great”, Jim felt himself grinning like a fool.

Who’d’ve thought, a pair of best friends turned lovers because of a request to go out for waffles, a sleepy question probably meant not to be asked and an honest answer instead of a joking one, but in the exact same intonation.

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is. Just. So. Fucking. Cheesy!!! Holy shit, I think can't write anything other than cheesy helplesly in love bulshit, I honestly don't know where this came from and I clearly have never been in a relationship, but I picture both of them being really comfy with each other, so it just sorta develops into a romantic relationship in a happy, sleepy accident.  
> After this I think theyd be disgustingly sweet with each other and the whole campus would be either envious or dying of diabetes.  
> Please tell me if you see any errors, English is not my mother language so things can and will get weird.


End file.
